Edward est malade
by Madisson
Summary: Edward semble ne pas aller très bien, jusqu'au moment où il s'effondre de douleur. Pourtant, il ne peut pas mourir, n'est-ce pas? Un vampire, ça ne tombe pas malade, normalement? Et Walt, qui est-ce? Pourquoi Bella a-t-elle si peur de vieillir?


**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous? **

Je sais que je vous avais promis un prochain OS lemon mais j'ai eu une idée, en même temps, que je me suis empressée de retranscrire. Pas de lemon, donc, concernant cet OS. Le lemon est néanmoins en cours en prend pas mal d'avance. Concernant ma fiction Don't worry, j'ai énormément de peine à en écrire la fin, qui est un point de vue Edward. Néanmoins, je vous promets qu'il arrivera d'ici samedi soir.

Une bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt :)

oOo

**OS Edward est malade**

_Bella est humaine. _

_POV mixte Edward & Bella_

**POV Bella**

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'anormal, bien que j'aurai été incapable de dire quoi. Edward semblait mal à l'aise. Je dirai plus, même : il était presque… _transpirant_. Je comprenais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je ne disais cependant rien cela pour deux raisons. La première était qu'Edward ne me dirait certainement pas la vérité, rechignant à ce que je m'inquiète. La seconde était que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète de mes inquiétudes.

Evidemment.

Je le regardai discrètement – afin d'évaluer son état – essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Je devinai néanmoins que c'était raté, lorsqu'il soupira et qu'il m'adressa ses mots :

**-Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?**

**-Je te retourne la question**, lui répondis-je**. **

**-De quoi parles-tu, mon amour ?**

J'étais sûre qu'il réagirait ainsi : en niant les faits !

**-De quoi je parle ? Tu me poses vraiment la ****question ?**** Mais… Edward… T'es-tu seulement vu dans une glace, ces derniers jours ? As-tu idée, en cet instant, du reflet ****que tu renvoies ?**

**-Je pensais pas ****que tu m'imaginais nombriliste**, plaisanta-t-il, un sourire voilé peint sur le visage.

**-Edward…**

**-Cela voulait dire non, Bella**, ajouta-t-il, pensant ainsi couper court à la conversation** !**

Remarquant sans doute la rudesse du ton qu'il avait employé à mon encontre, il retenta un sourire mais ce dernier ressembla plus à un rictus de douleur. Je m'approchai de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je les approchai de mes lèvres et leur déposai un tendre baiser.

**-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, inutile de me le cacher. **

**-Voyons, Bella, c'est ridicule… Je vais très bien. Un vampire ne tombe pas malade, ne l'oublie pas !**

Il retira une de ses mains qu'il passa sur mon visage, sur ma joue. Je n'allai cependant pas me perdre dans ses carresses maintenant. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec lui, une bonne fois pour toute. J'entrelaçai mes doigts des siens se trouvant sur ma joue et écartai sa main afin que son touché ne m'atteigne plus.

**-Non, Edward, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as l'air faible. Tu es faible. **

Il allait riposter mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

**-Peut-être pas pour moi, mais pour ton espèce, tu l'es. Tu arrives à peine tenir debout, ta… ta main tremble, Edward. **

En effet, je venais de remarquer cela. Edward rompit le contact entre nos doigts, glissa sa main dans sa poche et baissa les yeux.

**-Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle, Edward**, repris-je**.** **Tu as le droit de dire quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne seras pas méprisé pour cela. Il serait idiot de ne pas aller voir Carlisle.**

Il replongea ses yeux dans les miens, me faisant fondre. Cependant, mes craintes étaient plus fortes que l'impact que ses prunelles dorées avait sur moi.

Je l'aimais trop, avait trop peur de le perdre, d'une quelconque manière. Je me rappelai de mon grand-père Walt décédé, aujourd'hui. Je me souvenais de comment cela s'était terminé pour lui. Lorsque son image me revenait à l'esprit, je m'imaginai vieillir, à mon tour. Subir la maladie, cette longue déchéance, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de me battre.

C'était pour cela que je souhaitais qu'Edward me transforme, pourquoi l'idée de passer mon éternité à ses côtés était si important à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas vieillir. Qui plus est, je ne voulais plus vivre ce que j'avais vécu lorsque j'avais assisté aux dernières semaines de grand-père Walt. Edward ne mourrait pas, jamais. Ni Alice, ni Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett ou encore Rosalie. Je ne les perdrais jamais, que je pensais, car il leur était impossible de tomber malades. Aujourd'hui, à la vue d'Edward, si faible, si… peu enclin à me révéler ce qu'il lui arrivait, je craignais le pire.

Sa mort.

**-Je vais bien**, soutint-il, une fois encore**. **

Je savais qu'il était inutile de continuer sur cette discussion : je n'allai aboutir à rien. Il fallait que j'aille voir personnellement Carlisle.

Lui me croirait. Il m'aiderait. Edward l'écouterait.

Je finissais mon assiette de pâtes, très gentiment préparée par Esmée (ce qui expliquait que je me régalais, en cet instant). Puis, Edward se leva, m'invitant à le suivre dans le salon. A peine nous fûmes entrés dans la pièce qu'Edward s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je me précipitai sur lui, hurlant son nom, effrayée. Je le retournai sur le dos et regardai son visage. Il était torturé par la douleur. Il avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait.

**-Edward**, tentai-je **? **

J'essayai de le réveiller, le secouant de toutes mes forces, mais rien n'y faisait. Je le serrai contre moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Un vampire n'était pas censé tomber malade, avait-il dit, alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que je me trouvais seule, dans la grande villa ? Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie étaient partis chasser, Esmée était allée faire des commissions afin de me remplir l'estomac et Carlisle était à l'hôpital.

Je passai mes mains sur le visage d'Edward, comme si la solution allait me parvenir comme par miracle. Elle ne vint néanmoins pas et je sentis que je perdais mon sang froid. Il fallait qu'Edward revienne à lui, de n'importe quelle manière. Je tentai d'écarter ses paupières, de lui parler, de le secouer (encore), mais cela n'avait strictement aucun effet.

**-EDWARD**, hurlai-je **!**

Toujours rien. Me vint néanmoins enfin l'idée d'appeler Carlisle. Je trouvai le smartphone d'Edward dans sa poche et composai le numéro de portable de son père. Il décrocha après trois sonneries.

**-Edward ?**

**-Non, c'est Bella**, fis-je, paniquée, apeurée, en larmes**. **

**-Bella, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Il… Il y a un problème avec Edward. **

Un énorme sanglot m'obligea à couper une seconde. Je repris :

**-Il… Je… Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Il est tombé par terre. Il a vraiment l'air mal. **

**-Depuis combien de temps, Bella ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Un quart d'heure, je dirai. **

**-Très bien, j'arrive dans dix minutes avec le reste de la famille. En attendant, essaye de le monter dans votre chambre et de le placer dans le lit. **

Je bougeai la tête de haut en bas, me rendant compte de l'imbécilité de la chose que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il me demanda si c'était bon pour moi.

**-D'accord, Bella ?**

**-Oui. **

**-Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai bientôt là. **

Puis, il coupa la communication. Je lançai le téléphone de côté. J'attrapai Edward et le tirai par les manches de sa chemise. Le trainer dans le couloir n'était pas compliqué. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était de le faire monter les escaliers. Je devais le faire grimper marche après marche. Je devais serrer son torse contre moi, l'entourer de mes bras par dessous ses aisselles et le soulever pour le faire gagner une marche. J'arrivai cependant à la chambre, complètement exténuée. J'avais les bras courbaturés. J'entrai, trainant le corps derrière moi et le déposai tant bien que mal dans notre lit. J'allai fermer la porte quand je remarquai qu'il grelottait. Avait-il froid ? Mais que se passait-il, bon Dieu ? Un vampire n'était pas sujet au froid !

Je pris un maximum de couvertures, allant en chercher dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, ainsi que dans celle de Rosalie et Emmett et allai le couvrir. Je me couchai ensuite à coté de lui. Puis, me vint à l'esprit que ma température corporelle était bien plus élevée que la sienne. Je me glissai donc sous les couvertures et le serrai contre moi. Je remontai sa tête contre mon cou, déposai ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres, le suppliant – d'une voix tremblante – de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive. Ce dernier allait trouver une solution. Il devait en être ainsi.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, des voix paniquées, ainsi que des bruits de pas monter les escaliers. Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre. La première chose qu'ils virent fut l'amoncellement de couvertures. Ensuite, ils posèrent le regard sur Edward, puis sur moi.

**-Pourquoi toutes ses couvertures**, me demanda Carlisle, tout en s'approchant** ?**

**-Il avait froid… il grelottait. **

Ma voix était faible, tirant sur les aiguës, dans des accents frisant l'hystérie. Carlisle me regarda comme si j'étais folle, puis reporta son attention sur Edward. Il l'examina une minute avant de me demander de sortir.

**-Non, il faut que je reste…**

**-Bella, s'il te plaît, sors !**

**-Non !**

Alice et Esmée vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras, m'obligeant à quitter mon aimé en si piètre état. Elles me forcèrent à quitter la chambre, mlagré mes pleurs, mes cris, l'agonie dont j'étais moi-même victime.

**-Vous n'avez pas le droit**, que je ne cessais de répéter **! Il a besoin de moi ! Edward a besoin de moi !**

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient statufiés, toujours dans la chambre. Je les voyais, depuis le corridor. Ils ne faisaient pas un geste, pas un bruit, se contentant de regarder la scène, l'horreur qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

**-Sortez aussi**, leur ordonna Carlisle **!**

Ils le firent sans discuter, alors que j'essayai de me battre avec Esmée et Alice pour qu'elles me lâchent. Néanmoins, elles étaient fortes, si fortes que je ne pouvais rien contre elles. Je maudis mon statut de faible humaine tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes contre les vêtements d'Alice.

Alice, qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vois**, ne cessaient de demander les deux hommes présents dans le corridor **?**

Elle ne voyait rien.

Ce fut ce qu'elle leur répondit.

Je pleurai encore plus, me sentant attirée par le sol. J'avais tellement peur, tellement peur qu'Edward ne se réveille pas, qu'il ne revienne pas à lui. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais voir son sourire, ne plus jamais revoir ses yeux essayant de faire craquer les miens. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir le sentir contre moi, ne plus entendre ses mots doux, ainsi que ses reproches, lorsque je me mettais en danger, lorsque je ne faisais pas attention à moi.

« **Walt ! Walt**, gémissais ma mère. **Je t'en prie, papa ! Reviens ! Reviens, je t'en prie ! **»

Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Mon grand-père était mort, s'était éteint. Personne – aucun médecin, ni aucun infirmer – n'avait tenté de le réanimer. C'était ainsi que cela devait se passer, réussir à le faire revenir n'aurait eu pour but que de prolonger son agonie.

« **Papa, je t'en prie ! **»

Phil avait pris ma mère dans ses bras. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps mais cela se voyait qu'il tenait déjà fortement à elle. Lentement, il l'avait éloignée. Elle avait tenté de se débattre mais – bien que difficilement – il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire quitter la chambre.

Aujourd'hui, je me rappelai de ses cris, du désespoir de Phil, du mien, petite enfant repliée à même le sol. J'avais douze ans, à ce moment-là, presque treize. Néanmoins, devant la souffrance de ma mère, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une toute petite chose frêle, effrayée.

Aujourd'hui, et ce depuis ce jour fatidique, ma plus grande peur était d'affronter la mort à nouveau.

Mes sanglots furent soudain plus prononcés, plus fort encore que les précédents, lorsque j'eus dans l'idée que je venais de voir Edward pour la dernière fois, qu'on m'avait fait quitté la chambre pour la même raison que Phil avait obligé ma mère à le suivre.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

**-Chut, du calme**, tenta vainement de me rassurer Esmée**. Edward va bientôt aller mieux. Je te le promets. **

Comment pouvait-elle le promettre alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre à cinquante pour cent de la véracité de ce fait ?

Carlisle sortit de la pièce, après dix minutes d'auscultation.

**-Alors**, demandai-je, me précipitant sur lui et attrapant son pull **?**

Il desserra mes mains et tenta lui aussi de me rassurer.

**-Calme-toi, Bella, calme-toi !**

**-Comment est-ce qu'il va ? **

Il enserra mes poignets et me demanda de me calmer une fois encore. Je tentai donc de maîtriser ma respiration haletante et de me remettre de mes émotions. J'avais la tête qui me tournait, me provoquant de désagréables nausées. Puis, je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir et je compris que Jasper avait, lui, repris le dessus sur ses propres émotions.

**-Tu es calmée ? **

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas.

**-Très bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Edward. Il est venu me parler, il y a deux jours, de fortes douleurs à la tête, comme des migraines, mais en plus puissant. **

Alors comme ça il avait déjà été voir Carlisle ? Il savait qu'il était malade et avait souffert en silence pour ne pas m'inquiéter ? Quel égoïste !

**-Mais il y a bien une raison, à cela. **

**-Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais… Il va falloir laisser agir le temps, tout en espérant que son état ne s'aggrave pas. Si cela n'arrivait cependant pas… je ne sais pas. Au pire, je pense qu'il pourrait mourir. **

Je ne disais rien, ne bougeais plus. J'avais mal compris, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas dit qu'Edward allait mourir, si ? Non, il n'avait pas dit ça ?

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je suis désolé, Bella. **

Je me détournai de Carlisle, toujours sans un mot – enfermée dans un mutisme – entrai dans notre chambre et regardai Edward, allongé, tremblant. Je m'agenouillai près du lit, la tête dans le matelas, près de la sienne.

**-Edward, tu m'entends ? **

**POV Edward**

J'avais mal. La douleur était fulgurante, intenable, trop forte.

J'avais regardé Bella manger. Elle était si humaine, si magnifique. Elle allait bientôt être mienne. Nous allions nous marier. Cette nouvelle m'emplissait avant – et même encore maintenant – de bonheur. Elle, moi, à jamais. Que pouvais-je rêver de mieux ? Malheureusement, cette merveilleuse nouvelle était ternie par le fait que j'avais vraiment, vraiment mal. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs rendue compte. Elle me connaissait tellement bien qu'elle ne laissait plus rien passer. Elle savait tout de moi et savait lorsque je n'allai pas bien.

La douleur s'était décuplée, lorsqu'elle avait fini de manger. Nous allions dans le salon, lorsque je m'étais effondré, mes jambes refusant de soutenir mon poids plus longtemps. Je fus incapable de me relever, de parler, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur était si aiguë qu'elle allait jusqu'à me paralyser.

J'avais entendu Bella (ma Bella) hurler de peur. La savoir ainsi effrayée aurait dû me faire réagir. J'avais en horreur de la savoir inquiète, en souffrance. J'avais senti sa peau si chaude contre la mienne : si froide. Elle essayait de me réveiller. Mais la douleur n'en était que toujours plus forte.

Me transformai-je à nouveau ? Etait-ce possible ? La mal qui me déchirait de l'intérieur était étrangement ressemblant à celui que j'avais ressenti, lorsque Carlisle m'avait mordu, à Chicago, en 1918. Le feu. Néanmoins, en me concentrant plus que de raison, je me rendis compte que la zone touchée en premier lieu était ma tête. Ma tête et ma nuque. Puis, la douleur s'étendait. Les épaules, les bras, le dos, le bassin, les jambes…

Insupportable. Inhumain.

Bella avait fini par appeler Carlisle. Il lui avait dit de me monter dans ma chambre. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour y arriver et me faire gagner le lit doré que je lui avais acheté.

Je m'étais ensuite mis à grelotter. Un froid sans précédent m'avait gagné. Bella l'avait remarqué et était allée me chercher des couvertures. Elle m'avait emmitouflée dedans, espérant que j'irai ainsi mieux. Je m'en voulais de lui faire voir cela. Je me voulais tellement. Elle était effrayée, perdue. Elle n'allait pas bien, sa voix frôlait l'hystérie.

Elle s'était ensuite couchée près de moi. J'eus la vague impression d'aller mieux. J'avais moins froid. Son corps si chaud réchauffait le mien si glacé. Mon mal allait aussi légèrement mieux. Lorsqu'elle avait posé ma tête contre son cou, la soif m'avait pris. Je savais cependant que je serai incapable, dans cet état, de lui faire du mal. Aussi, lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé, tout en me suppliant de tenir le coup, ma douleur avait presque complètement disparu. Elle avait reculé sa tête et la douleur avait repris. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rapprochée, à nouveau, et posée contre la mienne, la douleur disparut presque complètement. Je lui aurai supplié de rester ainsi, si je l'avais pu. Je n'étais cependant pas capable d'émettre le moindre son.

Carlisle était arrivé. Comme un idiot, il avait fait sortir Bella. Je l'avais supplié intérieurement de ne pas faire ça. Je lui avais hurlé de ne pas le faire, toujours mentalement. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas entendu. Il l'avait faite sortir et la douleur fut à nouveau incomparable. J'avais hurlé à Bella de revenir, de ne pas me laisser ainsi, mais rien n'y avait fait. Bella avait dû rester dehors, avec le reste de ma famille. Je voyais, à travers Alice et Esmée, son visage déconfit. J'avais vu ses larmes couler, j'avais vu, en plus d'entendu, ses gémissements, ses longues plaintes s'échappant de sa bouche. J'avais mal pour elle. J'avais mal de la voir ainsi.

J'avais mal.

Carlisle m'examina, essaya de m'arracher une quelconque réaction. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent mes tempes, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Je voulais qu'il retire ses mains, qu'il aille chercher Bella. Bien qu'il retira ses mains, il n'alla pas chercher mon aimée. Il leva une de mes paupières et passa une lampe devant. C'était terriblement désagréable. Il refit pareil avec l'autre.

**-Edward, est-ce que tu m'entends ?**

Comment voulait-il que je lui réponde ? J'étais dans l'incapacité la plus totale de parler.

**-Edward, si tu m'entends, essaye de serrer ma main. **

Il passa la sienne dans la mienne. Je n'y arrivai pas non-plus. Allait-il en conclure que je ne l'entendais pas ? Allait-ce influencer son jugement ?

Je n'en savais rien. J'essayai de le découvrir, mais je fus pris de terreur lorsque je remarquai que je ne l'entendais plus. Rien, pas une pensée. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les autres membres de ma famille. Je n'entendais rien, non-plus. Ce qui m'arrivait avait un rapport avec mon don ? Quelle autre option y avait-il ? Mais pourquoi ne les entendais-je plus ? Dans notre espèce, on parle toujours d'une évolution du don, pas d'une rétraction. J'avais beau essayer de comprendre, je n'y arrivais pas.

Carlisle sortit et je l'entendis prononcer son verdict à ma famille, à ma Bella. J'eus envie de lui arracher la tête, lorsqu'il dit à la femme que j'aimai que j'allai peut-être mourir. Il l'effrayait. Elle était morte de peur. Puis, quelqu'un entra. Il me fut difficile de savoir qui mais je reconnus bien vite la démarche malhabile de ma Bella. Je l'entendis s'effondrer à mon côté. J'aurai voulu la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais j'en étais incapable.

**-Edward, tu m'entends ?**

Elle me parlait ? J'avais besoin de lui répondre. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que j'étais toujours là, que je l'aimais, que je ne l'abandonnais pas. Néanmoins, ma voix ne franchit jamais mes lèvres.

***Oui, mon amour. Je t'entends.***

**-Si tu m'entends, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. **

***Je t'écoute.***

**-Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. **

***Aussi bien que je sais que je ne peux vivre sans toi.***

**-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu m'as quittée ?**

***Oh, oui…***

Je m'en souvenais que trop bien. Comment ma folie nous avait conduit à Volterra, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur. La peur qui m'habitait alors qu'Aro se tenait près d'elle, trop proche. Il aurait pu la tuer à n'importe quel instant et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

**-Sache que je risque de faire une chose véritablement idiote, si tu me quittais à nouveau.**

L'horreur me traversa. Qu'elle me le dise avec des mots rendait cette éventualité plus effrayante encore que si elle s'était tue. Ma Bella, froide, sans vie, pour moi, pour me rejoindre.

***Je sais, mon amour. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne te donnerai jamais plus de raison de commettre pareil folie.***

**-Edward, écoute-moi.**

***Je t'écoute toujours, mon amour.***

**-J'espère que tu m'entends. **

***Tu te répètes, mon amour.***

**-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais.**

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi répétait-elle tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire ? Je pris peur.

***Pourquoi me répètes-tu ce que tu as déjà dit ?***

La douleur fut soudainement si intense que je me pliai de douleur sur le lit, sous les yeux exorbités de Bella. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Bella paniqua une nouvelle fois.

**-Edward ? Où est-ce que tu as mal, Edward ?**

***A la tête. C'est affreux.***

**-Carlisle a dit qu'il s'était plaint de douleur à la tête. Il se tient la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**

Elle posa sa main sur mon crâne, avant de le serrer contre elle. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

**-Je t'en supplie, tiens le coup. Tout va aller mieux. Je te le promets. **

Elle soupira.

**-Je suis comme Esmée. Je fais des promesses impossibles, des promesses dans le vide. Je suis lamentable. **

Les paroles de Bella étaient dites d'une façon si étrange. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui en était la propriétaire. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte du comportement d'Esmée. Pourquoi me disait-elle que tout allait bien se passer si c'était pour ensuite me dire qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir ? Cependant, grâce à son corps contre le mien, la douleur cessa presque complètement.

**-On dirait que… lorsque je me rapproche de lui, il souffre moins. **

Ma Bella était si perspicace…

***C'est exact, mon amour. Reste, je t'en supplie. ***

Elle recoucha mon corps avant de s'allonger à mes côtés.

**-Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. **

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et je m'enfonçai dans le néant.

**POV Bella**

Je venais d'entrer dans sa chambre. A peine m'étais-je approchée du lit que la vue de son corps ainsi allongé me fit défaillir. Je tombai à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je voulais lui parler, lui demander s'il arrivait m'entendre. Mais que lui dire ? Je n'arrivais pas à formuler ce que je voulais lui dire. Je voulais qu'il m'écoute, je voulais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais rien sans lui et que je ferai sans doute une grosse connerie, s'il venait à disparaître. Je commençai à créer dans phrases dans ma tête, les reformulant de différentes manières, avant de les dire à haute voix.

**-Edward, écoute-moi. J'espère que tu m'entends. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais. **

J'avais fait plusieurs longues pauses entre chacune de mes phrases, cherchant encore et toujours les bons mots. Puis, Edward se tordit de douleur sur le lit. Il passa sa tête dans ses mains, gémissant. Que devais-je faire ? Appeler Carlisle ?

**-Edward ? Où est-ce que tu as mal, Edward ?**

Intérieurement, je le suppliai d'aller mieux. Tout irait bientôt mieux, je voulais lui en faire la promesse. Je me souvins que Carlisle avait parlé de sa tête. Je le voyais se tenir la tête. Je la pris entre mes mains, essayant de calmer sa douleur, espérant ainsi ne pas l'amplifier. Je compris que j'étais sur la bonne voix, lorsque je le vis se calmer. Je restai près de lui. J'eus honte de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, alors que je n'en avais aucune certitude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me comparer à Esmée. Elle qui disait que tout allait toujours bien se passer. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

**-Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. **

Je fus en effet là lorsque qu'il se réveilla. Je n'étais cependant pas éveillée. Ce fut des caresses contre mon visage, des doigts glissés dans mes cheveux qui me firent émerger. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai. Je fus heureuse de voir qu'il allait mieux. Mon esprit était encore embrumé. Il avait une sorte de lueur dans le regard. Il avait l'air heureux. Tellement heureux. Que lui prenait-il ? Puis, la réalité s'imposa à moi. Il était vivant ! Il allait vivre ! Mon esprit fut à nouveau clair et je me jetai à son cou.

**-Oh, Edward, tu es vivant ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as plus mal ?**

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains.

**-Non, je vais bien.**

Je le regardai, essayant de savoir s'il me disait la vérité.

**-Ne me mens pas, veux-tu ?**

Je posai avec force mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, avant de me faire lâcher prise.

**-Je ne te mens pas. **

Je reposai mes lèvres contre les siennes, parcourant son visage de mes mains. Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager.

**-Bella… Attends…**

Non, je ne voulais pas. Il sourit, se dégagea, cependant.

**-Bella… ton odeur !**

Il l'avait dit d'une traite et je devinai aisément qu'il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin, malgré le fait que j'en avais terriblement envie. Je reculai, à contrecoeur. Je remarquai que la famille n'était pas avec nous, qu'elle ne nous avait pas rejointe.

**-Edward, depuis combien de temps es-tu… rétabli ?**

**-J'ai ouvert les yeux il y a un peu plus de quatre minutes. **

Quatre minutes ? Donc la famille n'était pas au courant du fait qu'il était guéri. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Je ne comprenais pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Moi qui était si persuadée de le perdre…

Les traits d'Edward, presque joviaux tant il était heureux de me voir à ses côtés à son réveil, se relachèrent, comme s'il était peiné.

**-Edward, demandai-je ? Tout va bien ?**

Je m'approchai de lui, oubliant qu'il avait soif, et passai une main que j'espérai douce sur son visage. Il glissa sa tête à l'intérieur, ferma les yeux et soupira.

**-Tout va bien, oui. Maintenant, tout va bien.**

**-Est-ce que… enfin… tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu te sens différent ?**

Il sourit. Un sourire vrai, franc. Ses yeux se firent de lave et je dus me souvenir de respirer. Il était si beau, en cet instant, si merveilleux à mes yeux… un ange, _mon_ ange.

Etait-il possible que son sourire s'étire plus encore, en cet instant ? Mon Edward rayonnait et j'étais maintenant persuadée qu'il ne me mentait pas, qu'il allait mieux.

Que je haïssais qu'il me mente, qu'il me cache des réalités qui nous concernaient ! Je haïssais devoir me battre contre lui afin d'obtenir de vagues réponses qui me laissaient toujours insatisfaite. Ne comprenait-il pas que j'avais peur, lorsqu'il essayait vainement, ainsi, de me protéger ? Que dès qu'il me faisait des secrets, j'imaginais tout de suite le pire et pensais le perdre ?

Au fait, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à mes questions, en cet instant ?

**-Edward ?**

**-Continue !**

**-Continue ? Continue à quoi, Edward ?**

De quoi me parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais, en cet instant, à part passer ma main sur son visage et lui parler ?

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-C'est merveilleux.**

Qu'est-ce qui était merveilleux, exactement ? Le fait qu'il ait survécu ? En effet, cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était merveilleux. Néanmoins… ce n'était pas de ça dont il parlait, n'est-ce pas ?

**-Edward, tu es incohérant. Est-ce que… enfin… tu souhaites te recoucher ? **

Il éclata de rire et je me sentis soudainement vexée. Je me faisais du souci pour lui et lui se fichait de moi.

**-Pardonne-moi, mon amour, reprit-il, une fois calmé. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Néanmoins, crois-moi : tout va pour le mieux. **

**POV Edward**

Je l'entendais.

Pour la première fois, je l'entendais.

Bella, ma Bella, mon amour. Chacune de ses pensées. C'était si merveilleux, à mes yeux, une véritable bénédiction.

Je comprenais ce qu'il s'était passé, maintenant, lorsque j'étais toujours à l'agonie, pourquoi Bella s'était répétée. Elle avait d'abord pensé ses mots et me les avait ensuite dit. Puis, j'avais perdu conscience. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela avait duré, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, durant cette absence. Néanmoins, lorsque je m'étais réveillé, Bella était allongée à mes côtés. Elle dormait.

Tout de suite, un fait m'était apparu. Bella était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Son sommeil était agité, elle remuait. Puis, des images – parfois nets, parfois floues – m'étaient venus à l'esprit, ainsi que des bruits. Il y avait un vieil homme, dans un lit. Le moniteur auquel il était raccroché semblait annoncer que son cœur ne battait plus. J'avais vu une croix, un enterrement, dans un cimetière, un jour de pluie. Puis, à nouveau l'hôpital. Des cris, un nom : Walt. Des cris, des cris, une suite confuse de flashs dont je n'avais pas réussi à tirer grand chose. Puis, son cauchemar avait pris une autre direction. Mon visage lui était apparu. Elle et moi à la clairière, ensembles. Moi lui demandant sa main. J'avais été heureux que ce soit cet image qu'elle avait de nous. Dans son rêve, elle m'avait tout de suite répondu « oui », sans hésiter, sans me faire attendre. « Oui, je le veux. »

Au comble du bonheur, j'avais passé mes doigts sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et elle m'avait vu.

Elle avait pensé et j'avais tout entendu.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux.

***D'accord, il ne voulait pas se moquer de moi, mais comment peut-il dire que tout va pour le mieux ? Il délire complètement. Ses paroles ne veulent rien dire et je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il passe de la joie à la tristesse, ne répond pas à certaines de mes questions… Peut-être qu'il serait temps de faire monter Carlisle. Peut-être aura-t-il une idée plus précise de ce qu'il lui arrive. Peut-être, enfin… je ne sais pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant, lorsqu'Edward… lorsqu'il… de douleur…***

Des images de moi (gémissant – plié de douleur – tombant au sol – dans ses bras, alors qu'elle tentait de me monter au premier – grelottant, sous une montagne de couverture – immobile – les yeux fermés – inanimé, comme mort) lui virent à l'esprit. Puis, Carlisle, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne savait pas ce que j'avais et qu'il se pouvait que je meure.

Bella ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et, je compris l'ampleur de la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir.

Doucement, je la pris dans mes bras. J'étais littéralement assoifé, comme si je n'avais pas chassé depuis des semaines entières, comme si la « maladie » qui m'avait pris avait épuisé mes réserves. Il faudrait donc que j'aille chasser au plus vite.

***Je suis tellement soulagée, tellement… j'ai eu si peur, si peur… Je refuse de le perdre. Jamais ! Je…***

**-Chut, Bella, tout va bien ! Tout va bien, maintenant…**

Et elle craqua. Une larme coula. Elle me serra à son tour et murmura, tout contre mon oreille :

**-Ne me refais jamais un cou pareil ! Jamais ! Promets-le moi !**

**-Je te le promets, Bella. Je t'aime.**

Et je l'embrassai doucement.

Il était amusant d'embrasser Bella tout en connaissant ses pensées. Enfin… ce qui était amusant était le fait qu'elle ne pensait plus. Elle n'était plus cohérente, lorsqu'elle mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

Je me dégageai, sachant qu'il ne me serait plus possible de supporter le brasier qui me brûlait la gorge. Ensuite, je remarquai qu'il était temps d'aller voir notre famille qui devait s'inquiéter. Puis, je me rendis compte que j'avais dit qui « devait » s'inquiéter, et non pas qu'ils « s'inquiétaient ». Je compris rapidement pourquoi. Parce que je ne le savais pas. Je n'avais pas accès à leurs pensées, contrairement à celles de Bella.

***Il a raison. Il me semble que les chambres sont insonorisées. Ils ne doivent pas s'être rendu compte qu'un miracle s'est produit, que mon ange a survécu.***

Elle attrapa ma main alors que je me délectai de ses pensées. Son ange… Je n'étais pas un ange, ça non. Aux yeux du monde, j'étais un monstre. Aux siens, j'étais _son ange._

J'en étais si fier.

Elle me tira en direction de la porte et nous la passâmes ensembles. J'entendais clairement des respirations, au salon, ainsi que des murmures.

**-Edward est debout ?**

**-Il va mieux ?**

**-Vous pensez qu'Edward est avec Bella ?**

**-Bah, oui, vous l'entendez bien !**

**-Non, ne vous précipitez pas ! Laissez-les venir !**

Je reconnaissais chacune de ces voix. Néanmoins, le silence qui les entourait me rendait perplexe. Ne pas connaître leurs pensées intimes ne m'était pas encore coutumier. Pour compenser, je me concentrai sur celles de Bella.

***Je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?* **

Elle aurait bientôt la réponse à cette question. Néanmoins, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire. Cela l'avait toujours bien arrangée que je ne puisse pas lire dans mon esprit. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait plus avoir de secrets pour moi. Doucement, je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis, enfin, nous arrivâmes au salon.

A ce moment-là, tous se jetèrent sur nous, nous harcelant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas le temps de donner des réponses. Ce fut Carlisle qui se chargea de calmer tout ce beau monde, leur intimant de s'asseoir.

Bella et moi nous assîmes face à eux, ma main dans celle de ma fiancée. Je leur expliquai en partie ce qui s'était produit. Je leur appris que je ne les entendais plus. Ils ne me crurent pas, dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils assimilèrent l'information, je perçus de vagues sourires naître au coin de leurs lèvres. Carlisle fit remarquer que ce n'était pas normal et potentiellement dérangeant : c'était en partie grâce à mon don que nous arrivions si bien à rester dans l'anonymat, que nous détections les personnes se rapprochant trop de la vérité.

**-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose**, contra Bella**. Je sais que cela te pesait souvent, qu'il ne t'était pas toujours aisé de vivre avec ton don**, expliqua-t-elle.

Bella me comprenait si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, d'approcher sa main de mes lèvres et de l'embrasser.

***Cela le soulagera, en plus de sa famille. Ils ne seront plus obligés de contrôler chacune de leurs pensées à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Un peu d'intimité, cela leur fera du bien.* **

Bien évidemment, elle découvrirait bientôt que ça allait bientôt être son tour. M'en voudrait-elle ? Personnellement, cela me semblait être un cadeau du ciel mais Bella appréciait grandement le fait de m'être ainsi inaccessible.

Une image me vint à l'esprit : mon visage. Bella me regardait et je devinai qu'elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

***J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, de sentir ses lèvres contre le miennes et même plus encore. J'ai envie qu'il aille chasser et qu'il revienne me donner de faux espoirs.***

Une nouvelle série d'image me parvint, plus osées. Tellement osées que je doutai qu'elles viennent de Bella.

Carlisle me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me disait. Seule Bella comptait… et ses fantasmes.

**-Edward, tu m'écoutes ? Edward ?**

**-Edward**, appela Bella, me sortant de mes pensées **?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Carlisle te parle.**

Je secouai la tête, me levai tout en serrant le bras de Bella – l'obligeant ainsi à suivre mon mouvement – et, après m'être excusé auprès de ma famille, je l'emmenai avec moi au premier. Je la fis pénétrer dans notre chambre et, après avoir fermé la porte, la plaquai fortement contre le mur, mes lèvres rudement pressée contre les siennes.

***Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… Mon Dieu, va-t-il…***

Je n'allai pas, non, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes afin de gagner le creux de son cou, douce gourmandise… Son odeur si envoutante, si entêtante… Mes mains remontèrent sous son pull-over, caressant sa peau, avant de rencontrer sa poitrine.

**-Edward**, gémit-elle, me rendant fou de désir**…**

***C'est si bon, oui, si bon… Mais… non ! Non, il ne faut pas. Pas avant le mariage, il s'en voudra.***

Sa remarque ne m'arrêta pas, au contraire. J'avais tant envie d'elle, après avoir contemplé les images qui lui étaient passées par la tête, que le mariage était la dernière de mes préoccupations. J'attrapai son léger corps et la propulsait littéralement sur le lit. Je ne tardai néanmoins pas à la rejoindre, grisé à l'idée que mon corps couvrait le sien, le dominait.

**-Edward ! Non !**

A contrecœur, je m'écartai, capitulant. Il était hors de question que je la force à quoique ce soit.

**-Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi refuses-tu ?**

**-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te ferai remarquer que tu sors de convalescence, qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent que tu te reposes. Et tes yeux sont cernés, ce qui me prouve que tu es assoiffé. Alors pourquoi tant d'imprudence ? Pourquoi…**

**-Tes pensées**, murmurai-je. **J'entends tes pensées, je lis en toi.**

**-Pardon**, s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée **?**

**-C'est comme si mon cerveau s'était accordé au tient. Je ne peux plus entendre les autres mais toi : si. Je suis désolé, Bella, si ça te déplaît, mais je ne le contrôle pas. Et tes pensées, tes fantasmes… Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. **

Je guettai sa réaction et ce que je vis me déconcerta. Bella souriait. Elle semblait heureuse.

**-Cela ne te dérange pas ?**

***Tu m'entends, là ?***

**-Oui.**

***Et ça, tu le vois ?***

Elle me montra une image de nous, de ses doigts effleurant mon torse, descendant lentement mais très certainement en direction de…

**-Arrête, Bella, ou je ne réponds plus de moi !**

Elle sourit, tout en mordant sa lèvre, un air taquin se reflétant dans chaque trait de son visage.

**-Par pitié, Bella, ne me regarde pas ainsi. **

***Je sens que je vais apprécier ça**, minauda-t-elle.*****

**-Tu es un véritable démon.**

***Et tu n'as encore rien vu, mon cher. Je vais faire de ton éternité un pur enfer.***

Était-ce réellement ma Bella qui me parlait ainsi ? Clairement, je l'espérai. Son ton me donnait des envies peu catholiques et je savais qu'une fois mariés – ainsi qu'une fois que je l'aurai transformée – si elle se décidait à continuer sur la même lancée, nos nuits seraient courtes et sans repos.

***A quoi penses-tu, toi ?***

**-A toi, à nous…**

***Et ?***

**-Et je t'aime, Isabella…**

Dans un nouvel élan d'affection, je l'embrassai.

oOo

Voilà donc pour cet OS. On comprend mieux pourquoi Bella a si peur de la mort et pourquoi elle refuse de vieillir.

Ensuite, la réaction de Bella face à la déclaration d'Edward, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Pas très conventionnel, je trouve, alors perso, j'aime :P

Enfin, tout bientôt, le lemon ! ^^

A bientôt

(Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
